A Very Merry Harry Christmas
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Nine year old Harry Snape and his little brother Tobey are the best of friends, but their loyalties towards each other will be tested when they are accidentally left home alone as their family leaves without them for a family vacation to the mountains! A parody of Home Alone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Assignment

 _Merry Christmas everyone! Welcome to Harry Snape's first ever Christmas adventure! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and are excited about it being the first of December being the official mark of the Christmas season because I know I am! Here's the first chapter!_

Harry James Snape was a special nine year old little boy. For this was because of the fact that he was a wizard. He had a three year old little brother named Tobey (Tobias), and a two year old little sister named Eve. (Evangeline) He also had two dogs. One of them was a Jack Russell Terrier Poodle mix named Cowboy, and the other was an Irish setter mix named Katie. Most importantly he had two parents that really loved him.

He had his mother Lily and his stepfather Severus who had adopted him after they had gotten married. Harry was a very happy and bright little child, especially now since Christmas was coming. For of course he was excited about getting his Christmas presents, but he also knew that the true meaning of Christmas was celebrating the birth of Jesus and by doing what He came here to do, loving each other and giving to those in need.

He was very excited to get home from charm school that afternoon. Not only because it meant the start of his Christmas vacation, but because of his holiday homework that his teacher had assigned. "You know Harry, I always knew that you were an extraordinary little boy but I've never known anyone to get excited about homework over Christmas." His father told him as he walked through the door.

"That's because it's an exciting assignment. We have to pick somebody who's less fortunate than us and give them a gift without them knowing about it." Harry explained with a grin.

"Oh I see, the secret Santa, I remember one year that I had to do that." His mother said as she looked up from the book she was reading while Tobey and Eve continued playing on the floor with their toys.

"What are you reading Mum?" Harry asked her as she smiled sweetly at him before waving her hand over to him.

"Come over here sweetheart and I'll show you." She told him as he rushed over to her and sat down next to her before lying his head down on top of her shoulder. Lily cuddled it close to her before planting a kiss on the top of it and letting him see the picture she was looking at in the brochure. There was a log cabin with a blanket of snow outside it and lightly falling out of the window.

"What is that?" he asked her as he pointed to the picture.

"That darling is the place were going to be vacationing at for Christmas vacation. I invited Mrs. Weasley and her family to come with us to Switzerland." She told him.

"Cool!" Harry exclaimed. "I love their chocolate!" he cried as both of his parents laughed before his mother kissed him again. "What about Tobey and Eve? Are they coming with us?" he asked her.

"No, they're going over to Grandma and Grandpa's. It's just going to be us." She replied with a grin as Harry's face lit up with excitement.

"Really!? That's great! This is going to be the best Christmas ever! I can't wait! I'm going to start packing now!" he cried leaping to his feet before rushing down the hallway.

"Harry wait! We're not leaving until a couple of weeks sweetheart!" Lily called before breaking into a fit of giggles.

 _…_

Harry waited in the back of the Santa Claus line with his family and the rest of the little boys and girls. Of course he knew that he was too old to personally sit on Santa's lap, but he liked watching his brother and sister. He liked looking around the wizarding mall while he waited. Everything was already decorated up for Christmas. He especially loved the fact that the Christmas tree was up and decorated because he always loved helping picking out his own Christmas tree.

His father would always let him climb up on top of his shoulders to put the tree topper up on the tree. They had a star and a Christmas angel and they changed back and forth every year. This year he would help put the star up on the tree. It was a shiny silver one, and to him and his family it symbolized the star of Bethlehem that led the wise men and three kings to see the baby Jesus and present Him with the three gifts of gold, frankincense, and myrrh.

Harry smiled to himself as he heard It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas in the background because he knew that in a couple of weeks it would be. When it was Tobey's turn to sit on Santa's lap he asked for a toy Hogwarts train, and Eve (after she had stopped crying) asked for snow and a new sled to go sled riding with. After they finished seeing Santa Claus, they stopped for lunch and that's when Harry ran into his best friend Ronald (Ron) Weasley and the rest of his family.

"Hey Harry!" he cried with a wave. "Merry Christmas!" he exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas!" Harry called back.

"Did your parents tell you about our vacation yet?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Harry began with a nod before he just simply grinned at him. "but if they didn't you would have just ruined the surprise anyway." He said as they finally reached the back of the line.

"Oops, sorry." Ron apologized before placing his hand over his mouth. "So anyway, have you figured out what your secret Santa gift is going to be yet?" he questioned.

"No. I don't even know what _I_ want for Christmas yet." Harry replied.

"You better hurry up and send your letter to Santa then." Ginny told him while Lily bent down to Tobey and Eve.

"So do you guys want a happy meal?" she asked them.

"Hey to me, anything to keep them quiet is considered a happy meal." Snape said as his wife rolled her eyes.

"Oh Severus!" she groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Snowman

 _Thanks Harry and Severus Snape lover you're so cool for following all of Harry Snape's adventures! Here's the next chapter!_

The following week flew by for Harry and his family. Tomorrow was finally going to be the day that they were waiting for. Harry and his parents were all set to go to Switzerland while his siblings were set to go to their grandparents, and the dogs were set to go to the kennels. Harry really wished that he could take Cowboy with him, but he was glad that his dog would have Katie and the other dogs there to play with him.

That night his mother read to him his favorite Christmas story about a lost little kitten that had accidentally found himself inside Santa's pack and traveled to the North Pole. "Read the one about the baby Jesus and the talking animals please." Harry pleaded once she had finished.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but it's time for you to go to sleep. You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow. I'll read it tomorrow night alright?" she questioned before she bent down and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight Harry, I love you." She told him as Cowboy leapt up onto the foot of his bed and curled up into a little ball.

"I love you too Mum." Harry told her as she stood up and smiled down at him before giving the dog's head a little pat and standing up. She walked over to the door and flipped the light switch off before turning around and leaving the room and closing the door quietly behind her. Of course Harry was way too excited to go to sleep and instead he kicked his covers off again and crawled down to the bottom of his bed and folded his hands as he saw a star shining brightly outside his window.

"Dear God, I think I know what for Christmas this year now. I want this to be the best family vacation ever and to be able to make somebody less fortunate than me and my brother and sister happy for Christmas. Oh and also, I really wouldn't mind getting a glow in the dark inflatable dragon. Amen." He said before he crawled back under his covers and rolled over onto his side and smiled while he began shutting his eyes tightly.

 _…._

The next thing Harry knew it was morning and he could smell the scent of his mother making him flapjacks as usual. "Harry! Hurry up and get up sweetheart and eat your breakfast! The Weasleys will be here any moment now!" she called from the kitchen. Harry quickly reached for his glasses and put them on his face before he hurried down the hallway and rushed into the bathroom.

"Well Tobey and Eve are both changed, dressed, and ready to go." Snape began while carrying their suitcases down the hall. "As soon as Harry gets out of the bathroom he can feed the dogs and let them out before they have to go to the kennels." He said when suddenly a few moments later the toilet flushed and the sink started running for about a minute or so until Harry opened the door and picked up Cowboy and hoisted him up inside his arms since he was waiting right there for him.

"I'm sorry boy, but I won't be seeing you for a week or so." He told him.

"Harry hurry up and eat son, everyone else is set to go." Snape told him.

"Yes Father." Harry told him before he set the tiny black and white dog back on the ground and then raced over to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair and sat down. Meanwhile Snape picked Tobey and Eve up and held them by his hip.

"Hey, since you guys are already dressed and bundled up, do you want to go out into the snow and have some fun while were waiting?" he asked them.

"Yay!" Tobey squealed excitedly while extending his tiny little fists into the air as Eve just simply grinned and revealed her new mouthful of teeth. Snape grinned down at them before carrying them over towards the door.

"I'm taking that as a yes." He said.

"Don't be too long Severus!" Lily warned.

"Don't worry Lily we won't!" he called back to her as he set both of the children down after he had made it out the doorway and shut the door behind him. Eve opened her mouth and tried catching snowflakes on her tongue while Tobey sunk down onto his knees and started patting a snowball inside his hands.

"Come on Daddy let's make a snowman!" he cried.

"Alright buddy, I'll give you a hand hold on." He said. As soon as Harry was finished getting ready, he put on his hat and coat and ran out into the snow as well. He loved making snowmen because they actually moved in the wizarding world. He looked over at the progress that his father and brother were already making. They already had managed to roll one rather large snowball for the bottom while Eve laid down in the snow and made a snow angel nearby.

"Hey Dad!" Harry called as Snape turned to look up at him. "Can I help!?" he exclaimed.

"Are you finished getting ready?" he questioned him back as Harry gave a rather large grin and nodded. "Then go ahead, the more, the merrier." He told him as Harry bent down and started helping Tobey pat together another snowball. That's when suddenly Ron burst out through the door. Harry turned over to look at him with a sudden gasp of excitement.

"Ron!" he cried happily.

"Hey Harry, can I help?" he asked him.

"Sure, where is everyone else?" Harry asked him back.

"They're inside getting warm by the fire. They said that we've got five minutes until we leave." He explained while they finished making their snowman together. After all three snowballs were stacked on top of each other, Harry and Ron each got to put a button on either side of the top ball for the eyes, and Tobey stuck a carrot in it for the nose while Snape placed a couple of tree branches in either side of the middle ball while Eve decorated it with a line of a few of the other buttons.

Finally Harry placed his hat on top of its head and scarf around its neck and that's when suddenly it sprung to life and a smiled formed underneath its nose and it started laughing jollily. "Merry Christmas Harry." It told him as Harry grinned back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Home Alone

After they finished building the snowman, Eve started crying alerting her father and everyone else that she had made a mess in her diaper. Snape scooped her up inside his arms and carried her back inside the house leaving all three boys alone. Harry and Ron turned to look over at each other. "So what do you want to do now?" Ron asked his friend as Harry simply just grinned and bent down to make a snowball before throwing it at his shoulder.

"Hey!" Ron cried as Harry started laughing before it was Ron's turn to make a snowball and throw it back at him. "I'm going to get you Harry!" he cried as Tobey suddenly stood up and got to his feet before toddling away back around the house. That's when all of a sudden Ron's mother opened the door and called out for him to come inside. "Coming Mum!" he cried before he started racing towards the front steps.

Harry was about to follow him when all of a sudden he realized that his little brother wasn't anywhere in sight. "Tobey!?" he exclaimed before he glanced down inside the snow and saw a trail of tiny footprints going around the house. "Tobey!" he called as he ran after them and as he rounded the corner he saw what his brother had been distracted from for there was a tiny golden unicorn standing in front of him. "Tobey get away from him!" Harry told him while the baby snorted and nuzzled against his glove.

However it wasn't the foal that Harry was worried about, and sure enough a few moments later he saw the foal's mother walking over towards her son. She was practically invisible I the snow, but Harry could tell that she was lowering her head and pointing her horn straight towards them while pawing the ground with her hoof. Without even pausing to stop and think about it, Harry scooped his baby brother inside his arms and ran straight back to the house without even looking back over his shoulder.

He ran back inside and slammed the door behind him before pausing to stop and look around. "Harry, where's Mummy and Daddy?" Tobey asked him before Harry set him back down and felt a new sense of fear overcome him.

"I'm_ I'm not sure." He admitted nervously. "Mum!? Dad!?" he called as he started walking down the hallway and turning to look in each one of the room before walking back down the hallway and into the living room.

"I want Mummy and Daddy!" Tobey sobbed as tears started pouring down his cheeks and Harry walked back over to him and squatted down in front of him.

"Don't worry Tobey, I'll take care of you. I'll find out what's going on, I promise." He reassured him.

"You will?" Tobey questioned him eagerly with a sniff as Harry brushed his tears away.

"Sure, I am your big brother after all aren't I?" he questioned him back. "Now Mum and Dad told me what to do if something like this ever happened. I've got to call for help. I'll try getting ahold of Grandma first." He explained as he turned to look over at the wall where the phone was. "Luckily I'm big enough to reach it now." He said before he ran over to the wall and grabbed the phone off the hook but then he just simply heaved a heavy sigh and turned to look back at his brother.

"Oops, I forgot her number." He admitted. "I'll call the emergency line instead." He told him before punching the numbers 999 into the phone and waited a few moments for them to answer. "C'mon pick up." Harry whispered to himself as the phone continued to ring before a few moments later a woman answered it.

"Hullo this is 999, how may I be of assistance?" she asked him.

"Hullo my name is Harry Snape, me and my little brother are home alone. I don't know where our parents are." He explained.

"Ah I see Harry, well how old are you?" she asked him.

"Nine, and Tobey_ that's my brother, he's three." He told her.

"Alright Harry, you did the right thing by calling. Just stay there where you are and we'll send someone over to help you as soon as we can." She told him.

"Thank you, goodbye," Harry told her before hanging the phone back up. "That's it, we just have to wait here." He told his brother.

"Harry, I'm scared." Tobey said as he started crying again.

"Me too." Harry admitted before he rushed back over to him and wrapped his arms around him tightly while blinking away his own tears. "I dunno why Mum and Dad would just leave us alone like this. But since they did, maybe we can play a game or something to help take our mind off it while we wait for them to get back." Harry said with a sniff before rubbing his eyes and breaking out of the embrace.

"Like what?" Tobey asked him as Harry started thinking about some of his favorite games.

"Like maybe Simon Says or Hide and Go Seek." He suggested when suddenly Tobey's face lit up.

"Hide and Go Seek, you're it!" he exclaimed while jumping up and down.

"Alright, you go hide and I'll count." He said before he turned his back and tightly shut his eyes while Tobey dashed down the hall. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" he cried. "Ready or not, here I come!" he exclaimed as he opened his eyes and turned back around. "Tobey!" he called as he started walking down the hallway and turned to walk into his parents' bedroom when he spotted something out the window.

Harry gasped and gaped his mouth wide open at the two men that were standing outside of it. He walked closer to it to investigate and saw that one of the men was busy dragging the unicorn mare away and one of them was carrying her foal. Harry was outraged, of course the mare almost had tried to kill him and his little brother, but he knew that she was only protecting her baby and Harry still loved unicorns and all animals even though dogs and dragons were his favorite.

Harry quickly ducked down so the men wouldn't see him. He didn't know what they were trying to do to the unicorns, but he did know that he would have to tell his parents as soon as they got home. Harry decided that he didn't want to scare his brother he slowly stood back up and raced out of the room and continued looking for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Shopping Trip

 _Thanks, I'm really glad you're enjoying it! Here's the next chapter!_

Once Lily and her husband along with the rest of the Weasley family were safe and snug inside their cabin, it suddenly occurred to her that something wasn't right. Although she wasn't quite sure what. When she had told Severus this he basically told her that he thought it was her nerves and she just needed to relax. Meanwhile Harry had finally found Tobey hiding inside the bathtub. "Alright Tobey, it's your turn to count." He told him

"I don't want to play anymore." Tobey began with a shake of his head. "Besides, I'm still learning." He said when suddenly both boys felt rumbling inside their stomachs. "I'm hungry!" he cried.

"Me too." Harry admitted. "I'm sorry Tobey, I thought that Mum and Dad would be back by now and I don't know how to cook. But I do know how to use the microwave, maybe I can heat you up some macaroni and cheese." He suggested as he ran back into the kitchen and grabbed ahold of his stepstool and pushed it in front of the refrigerator before he climbed on top of it and opened the freezer. "Uh oh, doesn't look like that there's any frozen dinners left." He said. "Better make a shopping trip." He added before slamming it shut again,

"But I thought we were supposed to stay here?" Tobey questioned him.

"We were, but this is an emergency." Harry began before he climbed back down on the ground.

"How are we going to get there? You don't know how to drive." Tobey pointed out as Harry just simply shrugged.

"I guess we'll just have to walk. Wait right here, I'll go get us some money." Harry told him before he rushed back down the hallway and into his bedroom. He grabbed ahold of his Chinese dragon bank and shook some money out onto the palm of his hand. "Thank God I still have baby teeth." He said to himself before he stuffed the money inside his pocket and grabbed ahold of their coats. "Here Tobey put this on." He told him before he put on his own coat and then dug his hat and gloves out of his pockets.

Once both boys were snuggly bundled up, Harry unlocked the door and grabbed ahold of the doorknob and began to turn it. Then he slammed it shut behind them and locked it again before they took off walking down the sidewalk. "Good thing that it's not very far, that way you won't get tired and we won't have to cross the street since we're not allowed anyway." He told him before he took ahold of his hand (or mitten rather) and walked inside the wizardmart with him.

"Now remember to stay by me." Harry told him before he grabbed ahold of one of the shopping carts and started pushing it away.

"I wanna ride!" Tobey cried while holding his little arms up in the air. Harry took a deep breath and sighed heavily before bending down and lifting him up into the air and then placing him down again in front of the cart. Harry could hear the song Silver Bells being played in the background while he steered the cart down the aisles. That's when all of a sudden he reached the dairy aisle and stopped when he had seen the half gallon of unicorn milk and remembered what had happened outside in the front yard.

"Mummy gets that milk." Tobey told him as he pointed over to the carton of low-fat unicorn milk. Harry quickly grabbed ahold of it and set inside the cart before looking over at the creamy feliger cheese that his mother had got even though he didn't have a clue what a feliger was and never had thought to ask her before. That's when all of a sudden he stopped to hear a conversation that was going on behind them.

"So then we'll hit the Snape household as soon as we rob Gringotts tonight." One of the men whispered.

"Yep and as soon as we kill those damn unicorns that we captured, we'll be invincible. Nothing can be able to hurt us or touch us then." The other man whispered before Harry let out a rather large gasp and turned around to look at them. Sure enough, they were the same men that were outside his window. One of them was plump and bald with bright blue eyes, and the other one was tall and slender with dark brown blackish eyes and a grey scraggly beard.

The two thieves quickly turned over to look at him and spotted the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "Hey you!" the plump wizard called but Harry quickly turned and pushed his car away from them as fast as he could breathing frantically. As soon as he had finished his shopping he turned to go in the checkout aisle just as one of Tobey's favorite Christmas songs (the Chipmunks Christmas Don't Be Late) started playing.

Tobey's face started lighting up excitedly while the woman behind the counter started checking them out. That's when all of a sudden he let out a rather large sound of flatulence and that's when it occurred to Harry that he had forgotten to buy diapers. "I went poo-poo." Tobey told him with a wide grin.

"Aw Tobey!" Harry cried. "I do wish that you would hurry up and be potty trained!" he exclaimed before he hoisted him back up inside his arms and then set him back down on the ground before taking ahold of their grocery bags and walking back outside the door. When they got there they had passed an old homeless man that looked scary to them.

"Do you got any spare change lad!?" he exclaimed loudly while shaking his tin cup in front of them. Harry let out a rather large shriek and ran away with Tobey following close behind them. Then he felt guilty afterwards and stopped to turn back around and gaze at him but just simply took a deep breath and sighed heavily realizing that there wasn't anything he could do before the two boys continued running back home together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Battle Plans

 _Thanks guys and just so you know, there's only a few more chapters until the end and then I'll start posting Harry's First Christmas. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! And as I posted on the first part of the next chapter of my other story, go and see Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them if you haven't already because it is an awesome movie!_

 _By the way, this is my own telling of the old Christmas legend where the animals talk on Christmas._

After Harry and Tobey got back home and had lunch, (and the groceries put themselves away) Harry changed his little brother's diaper before starting to get him ready for his nap. Which in Harry's opinion was just as well because he knew that he had to start getting the house ready for when the two robbers had arrived.

"But Harry I don't _want_ to go to sleep! I want Mummy and Daddy!" Tobey protested as tears started pouring down his cheeks again.

"I know you do Tobey and so do I, but right now we have to make the best of a bad situation. Do you want me to tell you the story about the night the animals talked?" Harry questioned him as the little boy silently nodded. "Well once upon a time, a long, long time ago there was a woman named Mary who gave birth to a little baby boy named Jesus. He was born in a stable and His mother wrapped Him up in swaddling clothes and lied Him in a manager, and most of the animals were filled with wonder. For they had never seen such a miraculous thing happen before.

The cows and the sheep and the lambs knelt down in front of Him and started singing praises to the newborn Savior in human voices. That is all except for the donkeys and horses. They were very angered that the baby was lying in their food trough and continually tried to eat the hay from underneath Him, and one of the donkeys stomped the ground with her hoof and started braying up a storm causing Jesus to wake up and start to cry.

Mary was very afraid, she didn't know what else to do. So she said a quick little prayer and an angel of the Lord appeared before her. She shook a finger down at the donkey as the animal told her that a baby had no business sleeping inside the barn anyway. It was at this that the angel decided to punish the donkey by not allowing her or the rest of her kind have babies of their own from that day. She also cursed the horses to become work animals and be cursed to carry humans from that day forth.

One of the unicorns had felt bad for what her friends had done and started singing the baby back to sleep. This had pleased the angel and she returned and presented the unicorn with magic powers inside her horn, and that her kind would be wild animals from that day forth. Then there was a squeal of a mouse being heard, the old barn cat growled and hissed before starting to chase after it while the dog woke up from his nap and started chasing after the cat.

Jesus woke up and started crying again. The angel appeared for the third and final time and cursed the cat with having to chase mice to survive for the rest of its life and the dog was now forced to work for humans just like the horses had. Then all of a sudden the heavens opened up and all of the animals now feeling sorry for themselves started singing along with the angels; Glory to God in the highest, and peace on earth and good will to men."

As Harry finished telling the story, he realized that his own baby brother was now fast asleep. Harry smiled down at him and bent down before kissing his forehead and then standing back up again and hurrying back over to the door to switch off the light. Now that Tobey was finally asleep, Harry had his own fish to fry. He quickly rushed back into his own room and started jotting down some ideas.

After that he scurried back inside his parents' room and grinned slyly as he removed their emergency wand from the desk drawer. Now all that Harry had to do was wait. Sure enough later that night after his brother had fallen asleep again he waited crouched down by the front door and heard the voices from the two men on the other side of it.

"Now the word is that the Snape's are loaded." One of the men that Harry had believed to be the tall and slender one said.

"But what if they catch us!?" the other one exclaimed.

"They're not home, why else would they leave a seven year old kid to do their shopping and look after his little brother?" the first one asked as Harry scowled.

"I'm nine!" he snapped inside a whisper.

"Anyway let's just knock on the door and see if the little brat answers it. I mean after all he's just a kid and kids are stupid." He said as Harry stood his back up against the wall and gripped his wand tightly inside his right hand and got prepared as there came a knock at the door before the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"Open up kid, it's Santa Claus and his elf." The other thief said as Harry started trembling with fright. "We know that you're in there and that you're all alone, and we came to help you."

"Yeah, open up kid!"

Harry knew his mother's rule about not opening up the door to strangers especially after dark, but he didn't have any choice. This was his house and he was going to defend it no matter what it cost. "Alright, here I go!" He cried before he unlocked the door and grabbed ahold of the doorknob and slowly begun to turn it. After he opened it he pointed his wand at the tall slender man. "Mucus bat bogus!" he cried as the man quickly covered his nose with both of his hands.

For he could feel his boogers transform into something inside them. That's when all of a sudden a bunch of black bats escaped out of his nostrils. "Why come here you little brat!" the plump man shouted as he started chasing him but Harry quickly darted back down the hallway and ran under his bed as fast as he could. Harry wished now more than ever that his parents were back home with him, but he knew he had to stick to his plan.

When the robber lifted the hem of the comforter Harry made sure that he still had a grip on his wand. "There you are! You're dead meat kid!" he cried. Harry gulped and tightly closed his eyes before shooting his next jinx out at him.

"Eat slugs!" he yelled as a flash of light sprung out of the tip of his wand and hit the other man square inside the chest. He quickly hunched over feeling a sick sensation inside his stomach before grabbing ahold of it as a slimy little slug shot out of his mouth. Harry quickly scrambled from out under the bed while the man continued vomiting slugs and dashed back down the hallway while running into the other man again and cursed him with another spell of uncontrollable farting. (Farfartius)

He quickly opened his brother's bedroom door again while the man continued grabbing onto his bottom and leaping up into the air while shrieking out in pain as he let out long and loud painful farts and the other man continued barfing out slugs. Harry quickly locked the door and climbed back into bed with him and hugged him close to his chest closing his eyes and praying that God would find a way to save them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; One Big Happy Family

 _Thanks guys, here's the last chapter! Hope you enjoy it! It ended up being shorter than I thought it would be. Stay tuned for Harry's First Christmas though!_

When Harry opened his eyes again he saw a bright golden light shining down into his eyes. "Am I dead?" he questioned it. "Is this Heaven?" he asked but as he glanced over his shoulder he realized that it was just the moonlight coming in from the window.

"Hullo sweetheart." He heard a familiar warm voice say and he quickly turned his head back around and his face lit up with excitement as he saw his mother standing there before him and smiling down at both of her sons.

"Mum!" Harry cried.

"Mummy!" Tobey exclaimed exactly right afterwards before both boys leapt up into her outstretched arms.

"Oh my boys." She said as she hugged them tightly and placed a kiss on the top of their heads before resting her chin against it.

"How did you find us? And what happened to the robbers?" Harry asked her.

"Well the aurors took care of the robbers and Ron said that he hadn't seen you all day and then I realized what a horrible mistake I made. I'm so sorry darling." She apologized as Harry just simply smiled at her.

"It's alright, I'm just glad you're back. I missed you so much." He told her.

"I know sweetheart, I missed you too." She told him as they embraced each other once again.

 _…_

"Alright Harry, are you ready to put the star on top?" his father asked him once they were all home again and the tree was all decorated.

"You bet!" Harry cried excitedly before Snape bent down and Harry climbed up on top of his shoulder and placed the shiny silver star on top of it.

"Good job Harry, it looks beautiful. And it was a very good idea you had about donating your old toys to the homeless shelter for your secret Santa assignment." His mother told him as Harry grinned proudly before Snape put him back down on the ground.

"Do you want to open your presents now?" he asked him as he just simply smiled at him before quickly nodding. "Here you go son, merry Christmas." He told him as he handed him a rectangular present wrapped up inside blue wrapping paper. Harry quickly tore it open while Tobey started playing with his new toy train and Eve begged her mother to let her go outside and play with her new sled while wearing her new snowsuit.

As Harry finished unwrapping his gift he realized that it was new shiny red journal for him to write in. That's when all of a sudden an envelope fell out of it as he opened the book. He bent down to pick it up and tore inside of it. It was a letter addressed to him.

 _To Harry My Son,_

 _This was mine when I was a child. My father gave it to me, and I figured that I would pass it onto you when you were ready. Now you can jot down all your thoughts and feelings inside of it._

 _Love, Your Father James_

"After taking on a couple of thieves I figured that you could use this now." Snape told him as Harry started blinking away his tears.

"Thank you, I love you." He told him as Snape knelt down in front of him and they embraced each other tightly.

"I love you too." He told him as he kissed the top of his head before they broke apart and Harry started to sing.

"Joy to the world, the Lord has come, let earth receive her King!" he sung as his mother smiled at him.

"Let every heart prepare Him room, let Heaven and nature sing." She sang.

"Let Heaven and nature sing!" Tobey cried.

"Let Heaven, let Heaven and nature sing!" they all sung together as they all put on their Santa hats and turned to face the camera that Lily was busy setting up before they all huddled together as she quickly raced back over to them.

"Everybody say Jingle Bells!" she cried.

"Jingle Bells!" they echoed as Harry grinned and placed two of his fingers behind Tobey's head.

"And now all that's left to add to that is from our family to yours,.." Lily began as she decided to break the fourth wall.

"Merry Christmas!" everyone cried together.

"And a happy new year!" Harry added while waving to the audience.


End file.
